Let us Begin Again
by DannyPhantomOfTheAvatar
Summary: Interpretation of Love Never Dies, Starting after Phantom of the Opera. (i'm haulting the story for now, because my mind wants to write another, But it WILL continue eventually!)
1. Drawer full of music

The darkened road was slightly lit. The snow around me acted as a lamp. It only made my memories of this place worse. The wide streets soon turned off to little roads. And soon, I could see the building in my view.

I tightly wrapped my red hood over my shoulders and around my arms, careful to conceal my identity in the smokey town, I wasn't cold. Or I didn't feel cold. Whatever it was, my heart was beating to fast for it. My mind roaming to this last piece of justice that needed to be resolved.

I was daydreaming of the consequences that might ensue, and before I knew it, I was upon the porch. "Erik." I whispered just behind the door. If I knocked, I was sure to make my unforeseen presence known somehow, and walking in might frighten him, make him think me an enemy.

I heard nothing, no footsteps, no breath, nothing, but when the door creaked open, Erik was there. I was startled to say the least, but I swallowed back a shriek and clung to my hood. "I'm sorry." I wasn't too sure what I meant by that. If I was sorry for being startled, for coming uncalled for, or for leaving him alone to be caught by the police.

For sure he was angry with me, sad with me, disappointed, and I knew he was to punish me. But never with violence, he was too punish me with his song. And his song would only bring me back under his wing.

The Phantom slowly opened the door wider, carefully, and waved his arm out gesturing me inside. He wore a black outfit, very sharp, but his mask and wig weren't there. On his head lay a prosthetic. He looked as if he weren't my angel. But he also wore something else, a smile, and that startled me more than anything, even his abnormally normal face.

"Greetings mademoiselle." His dark voice boomed, and it resounded throughout my ears. I could easily fall over from shock.

I bowed, in an awkward fashion and took my first step on the wooden floors. How did he not make a sound? I creaked with every step, and he moved as if he were walking on air.

Then, the reason I came to see him hit my chest, "Erik." I pleaded to him. My back faced him, my head looking up at the staircase before me. "Shh... follow me." The phantom grasped my hand behind me, and eventually led me up the short round of stairs.

I wasn't shy. I was in love. But with what? His song? Art? That astounding gaze he gives me? Yes. All those. And it was wrong, I shouldn't love someone who would kill for love. But I do.

"Christine" He interrupted my thoughts. And my sight followed the room we were in. His bedroom.

What was he planning? Was he going to get me once and for all? No! The rage twisted in my fists, and I held back a scream. Until... Until he reached over on his desk, and picked up music sheets.

"What is this?" I said partly out of dying rage and partly from clear confusion.

I was answered with a smirk. And he sat down at his desk, facing away from me. "Our future." He said in a breathy sigh. He then brought his fingers up and opened a drawer. A fabulous drawer full of songs of love, hatred, and pure genius.

"Why?" I asked, I tiptoed my words, fearing the worst from him. "Christine." He began to sing, a lovely C note. "I have worked my _life_ for you. Worked out these _feelings_, yet I was turned away. For his beauty. His wealth." Erik's voice grew shaky, and his left hand went to stretch over to his prosthetic. And he ripped it off. Leaving only the breeze of reality. That it was really the phantom.

I did take a few steps close to his side, but wasn't close enough to see the painstaking beauty of sadness on his face. My hand ran over to his shoulder, and it was gently rocking. The Phantom was crying. The guilt of that fell on me this time.

I was only going to stay a little while, I spoke to myself. But my heart was bringing me to stay forever with the Phantom. BUT I'M TO BE MARRIED TOMORROW EVENING, my brain defied. Only then, did I realize my brain was wrong. And that everytime I used it, it led to someones death. If I were to only stay with Erik when he taught me, then everyone dead would be alive, and Raoul wouldn't be stuck in his fear of losing money.

So I leaned my neck down, and tried my best to kiss him. The angle of his chair was preventing me of making this how I wanted, but he soon caught the hint.

In a rush, he stood and hugged me in his strong embrace. And ever so slowly, he cupped my face and kissed me, as I should have been kissed so long ago. Inbetween his sweet touches and kissses, I whispered my love to him, I swore I would never leave. And so did he. And before my mind could have a chance to determine my fate, we were undressed and together. And soon the night gulped us both as a midnight snack. We entwined as one, and if I were to give my purity to Erik, let it be.

* * *

The cool wind of the approaching morning awoke me. The chiming of the early birds in sync with that beautiful warm feeling that grew within me. I was satisfied with the decision that my heart finally let break through, and I wanted to kiss my new found love.

My arms stretched across the satin sheets, searching in the same way I search for breath. But soon, my fingers fell flat of signs of him. "Erik?" My voice cracked. I was scared. Frightened. Has he been killed?

I gathered the satin sheets across my body and found his discarded clothes weren't on the floor. Where are rendezvous adventures led them last night. So I sat in his chair and thought a moment. But not long. Soon, I found a letter reading my name. "No." I said aloud.

I remembered his use of letter's before. These were not something to look forward for. The fine packaging was misleading as a read word by word the horrifying content. This saddened me greatly, and for the sake of my sanity. I couldn't read aloud.

In a haste of regret, hate, love, despise, worry, and grief, I dressed and ran out of the house. Raoul was surely still asleep, resting up for tonights evening. At least I had Raoul who would notice my sorrow and help me through it. But no, I couldn't show it. He would ask too many questions I couldn't answer in time. I am NOT guilty of anything, I am still pure to him. I am.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: I know this is short. But I have plans for this. If you like it, review so I know to continue. If not, then... sorry. Phantom Phan's UNITE!**


	2. The Wedding

I slipped into our bedroom, and looked over at the man I was to marry. Now, it is inevitable. There are no more, what if's, no more of those wonders, and certainly no more looking back. I have to keep my head resting on the positive, on the wedding, the fabulous rich life I was soon to be known by. I crept up to the bedside, still not as silent as I hoped.

He wept his breath up and down, almost as if he were faking a sleep. But his mouth lay drooped, and hands above his head. He's asleep, thank goodness.

As soon as I slipped under the not so satin, cotton blanket, I was awoken by my maid. I was alone, in my bed, only the imprint of his figure laid there. "What time is it?" I asked sleepy eyed. She gave me a wide grin and spoke, "Time for your wedding."

* * *

Walking down the isle, my vision was blurred and far off. Either I was crying, or the cool mist sprang at my face. But the decor was what caught my eye, the red and black fabric hanging from columns. It all reminded me of _him, _and how close we were just hours ago. Then and there, I realized I was crying.

The kiss we shared that joined Raoul and I was a quick, chaste and hurried. I wondered myself if he heard everything the pastor said about the Lord, because he was always one to live life in the moment. Which was an excellent answer to why our wedding was so soon.

I scurried past Raoul at the party, looking for Meg. "Sir." I stopped an old gentlemen I recognized from choreography back at the Opera House, "Have you seen Meg Giry?" I asked politely.

He grunted in his throat, "Sorry Miss De Chagny, I heard she left in the midst of the night previous. Told by her mother herself."

I was stuck in my place, saddened by her choice. If she did leave, then where? There was no way I could contact her. "Thank you. Excuse me please." I bowed and ran off.

* * *

That night, Raoul escorted us to our room at a nice hotel. But the room. It was big, fancy, but reminded me all too well of Erik's room. I bit back a groan of sadness, and clung to Raoul's shoulder, "Dear, what do want to do?" I thought up.

I practically heard his smirk in my ear, "How about, what do 'we' want to do?" Raoul's lips smacked at me plain and needy.

I could slap him for being so feverish. "Alright" I grinned back at him. "I'll be back, okay sweetie?" I kissed his lips and scurried to the bathroom with my bag. "WHY." I shouted at myself, quietly though. I threw my hands in my hair and shook it down out of the clips and pins. "This night should be between Erik and I, not Raoul."

I loved Raoul, really, he is charming at times, funny, sweet, but he has his tendency of getting too comfortable around me. Everyday i've been with him he's shown another part of him that I wish he kept secret. The drinking, the gambling, the lying.

I undressed myself and looked at my body in the hazy mirror. It was ridden with marks, no not marks, physical expressions of the love The Phantom and I shared. It was beautiful, well over beautiful. And I wept into my hands.

A knock rang at the door, "Dear, how long will you be?" Raoul sung outside. I tensed, I needed more time. Anything, I just couldn't do this at this second. "I think I'm going to take a bath Raoul, I just need a minute."

I could hear disappointment in his breath, "Not a problem dearest, I will fetch us some wine from downstairs." And Raoul stomped away.

I thanked whatever force made him say that, because if he insisted on it now, he would see my pain. Quickly, I filled the bath. The hot water forcing steam to all corners of the room. I sat at the edge of the bath, my arms crossed over my chest, heaving with regret. But I knew not what I regretted. "Erik." My panting breath was consumed in the heat, "I'll take what little I deserve."

I sunk into the blistering water and waited to hear Raoul burst back into the room. But many minutes past, possibly an hour. And no sign of anyone. So I got out, partly from curiosity, and partly from my skin wrinkling. "Raoul" I called, wondering if he slipped inside without my knowing. No answer.

I slipped on my dress and carefully opened the door. And as a (horribly) answered player, Raoul boasted inside. He had been drinking. "You are drunk?" I whispered. But Raoul heard nothing of that, "Sorry to keep you waiting my dear." Raoul nearly ran to me and poured out his tainted breath in my face.

"Lie down Raoul." I ordered. I wanted no part of a drinking man and his games, but he quickly glanced at me. "Only..." He hissed, "If you lie with me." My heart stopped, he was still planning on having sex. "Raoul." I begged.

But his actions were too fast, and he drug me to the bed, "Kiss me", Raoul ordered this time. This wasn't the first time i've seen him drunk, but the first time we've been alone.

I didn't want to argue with him, he could harm me. So I did, I kissed him with a fake need that must've been convincing.

And soon. He entangled us in a mess, the only thing keeping the act from being done, was him. "Raoul?" I questioned him. He had a blank look on his face, his body rested up against mine. I shifted him down to the bed, and he passed out.

The rest of the night, I realized he had fallen asleep when he began a steady snore. "Pathetic." I said aloud. I hoped, for once, that the Phantom would come and seize me. I slept on the chair that night, dreaming of nothing but how things could only look up.


	3. That Night I Can't Forget

Every time Raoul questioned that night, I let him think the best. Giving him detailed visions of how our love met to physicality. He bought it. But that didn't stop him from wanting more of what he thought he had. For the next few weeks, all he did was push my limits with his need.

Until that one night I gave in. He was my husband, I can't so no. I kept a record in my head of all the good he has done for me, and even though it was small, he still risked his life. And in that moment we finally made our love apparent, I knew that I needed to make choices too.

I sunk into the bed, my head resting aloft Raoul's arm. He was giggling with joy, and his mouth ran with excitement. He loved me ever so, and it hurt me to think I was going to leave him. To leave him for a man I knew little, truthfully, of.

I waited a couple minutes before excusing myself out of bed, my achy limbs lunged me out of my comfortable position. And I could feel his eyes running over my nude body. Was I in fact charmed by him now? I was feeling his warmth for once, and even though I knew it wouldn't, couldn't last, I was happy. Or was I worried, that he loved me for my body and that only?

"Raoul?" I turned around abruptly, I wasn't going to cover my body just yet. "Yes Madame de chagny?" He smoothly chatted. I bit my lip, "Would you like to go out for dinner?"

He tugged on my arm dropping my back onto the bed and held me close, "let's stay a little while longer" he ushered.

But I didn't reply. The silken curtains cast a gleam of red onto us both, and Raoul lay there caressing my body. His fingers ruffling through my curly hair and pacing themselves down my chest, and to my stomach.

He was really astounded, and I almost felt that I should tell him it was our first time. But no, it had already been too long. And even longer when he rose his head at me in shock.

"Feel here." Raoul ordered and lifted my hand to my stomach. Oh, the realization is so cliche, yet so life changing. In one instance, my heart was high on a mountain, feeling the crisp air of sensuality, then... In a twist of tragic events, events that, I hoped secretly would happen, my heart was cut lose from that safe spot, and spun spiraling to the jagged rocks below.

"You're right." I responded coolly to his enormous eyes. I never thought about it. Being a ballerina I would go months without it, because of my anorexic figure. But now. I guessed the absence of it was from me starving myself for the wedding dress lended down to me. My period was very late.

"We're pregnant!" Raoul exclaimed and rushed out of bed. I watched in a haze, him, Raoul, force clothing on his body and rush to my side. "I'll go get our mistress to be sure." Raoul left, leaving a faint breeze from the door to hit me. Giving me chills.

I was pregnant with Erik's child. And.. And, Erik is nowhere to be found. I lifted a hand and let it gently fall to my belly. It was slightly protruded, the bellybutton attempting to round out the canvas. "Erik?" I cried out. Before the wedding, everytime I called out, I needn't worry about him not showing up. Now, he doesn't show. My angel, my love wasn't going to see his child.

And as fast as I could blink, Raoul came in with the mistress. She knew a pregnancy when she saw one. And as I hurried to fasted my robe, she smiled. She never talked, only on occasions when needed. And her older age showed her experience. "Just tell me." I said as politely as my emotions would allow.

My eyes closed fastly shut, letting her push and feel around my hips and stomach. Her warm hands were something diifferent to me. Raoul's hands were always clamy and cool. And Erik's, oh Erik's hands, they were large and smooth and crisp in the cool nature.

The mistress shot her head up, her face smiling and wrinkled up, to keep her glasses on her nose, "Congratulations de Chagny family!" And she propped herself back to a standing position. "What?!" Raoul burst out. "What indeed. Now, I must get to something. But if you need anything, please don't hesitate." And she left.

* * *

That night, I was left with Raoul. His arms never leaving my waist. My eyes wandered around the room, and my sight was caught my the newspaper hanging out of Raoul's jacket pocket on the couch. "Raoul. Let me up." I whispered and tapped at his hands. Reluctantly, he let go, "For what?" He laughed. But I needn't respond. I could just show him the item I wanted.

As my hand stretched for the item, Raoul froze, "Christine don't!" He shocked me and my arms went flying. "I mean.. "He sighed and got up quickly, "That is an old paper, nothing of use to you." And his hands went flying for the thing I possessed.

"What is the matter darling? It is just the pap-" This time I froze, but my heart and mind didn't. It was Erik, he had died, he was dead. The paper read the horrendous words, _Opera Ghost Haunts No More._ "Raoul!" I shrieked and through the ghastly ratted paper at his face.

I grew tears in my eyes, my face was redder than blood itself. My inspiration, my love, the father of my child. Everything I could have ever hoped for, has died! "RAOUl! You bastard how could you leave my mind to wander that he was alive and well?" I pleaded.

Raoul's expression was blank, "Darling, I hope you know it was in all the best interest of you." He growled.

"I need time alone Raoul." I asked patiently. And at that moment, I could have left, let him stay in the room. But his feet quickly paced outside. I secretly hoped he wouldn't return, but I needed him more than anything in actuality.


	4. Gustave

I danced my fingers upon my swelling belly. I was stuck in a rut between being past my due date, and how much longer I could keep this a secret. But, at this moment, I wasn't too worried about Raoul, who was out gambling with friends. No. I kept peace at heart with baby names.

Boys name, Phillbert (Raoul's father), Phillipe (Raoul's deceased brother), and Gustave (My father's name). I loved them all dearly, and hoped I knew more of Erik's family. If only our child could bare his father's name. But Erik alone would be too obvious for my Raoul.

I thought about the girl names, coming to mind Valerius, but that one would seem suitable. I prayed that the child be a boy, not just for the name sake. But for Raoul's sake. He needs something now in his life that will change him from his gambling and drinking paths. Maybe having that special bond he so desperately needs!

"Raoul." I smiled at him walking through the door. He wasn't drunk this time. And I looked at him from my chubbed cheeks, and hair bobbed in a bun. "I brought a few guys over, darling. Don't worry. They won't be bothering you." And as soon as he had popped in, he went into the living room.

I. Was. Outraged. I spent all day on my feet, and all I wanted was Raoul to acknowledge me. So, I struggled to get up. All the weight pushed on my bladder, and I felt helpless. "Raoul?" I called. I was worried that if I took a step, then I would surely fall.

No answer. Only the faint chirping of laughter.

This wasn't good. My heartbeat quickened as I paced little steps to the door. And I clung to the handle. I had no clue what was going on. The only thing I could do at that moment was open the door a hair, and scream for help.

But for what seemed like hours, it didn't come. Not to my knowing. I passed out on the floor, the burning and ripping sensation still did not cease, even in sleep.

* * *

I awoke. In a large bed. It wasn't mine, and for surely wasn't anyone I knew. The hazel curtains finally granted me sight to where I was, the clinic. "Raoul?" I called. I wasn't able to lift my head, or move at all for that matter. I was stationary.

"Dear? You're awake!" Raoul came bouncing in. His happy attitude a little too crowd pleasing. "Honey." I begged, and I needed some relief to my wondering. He came around to the bedside and grasped my hand, my hand which was very weak. And he squeezed. "Dear... Do you not remember?" the words lingered on his lips, with his eyes glancing at my stomach.

Was he insinuating what I thought? I freed my hand. It didn't take me long to scavenge my body to see that my round, life holding, and very large belly wasn't there. Only the blank canvass that heaves of emptiness. "Our child!" I said aloud and alarmingly. I meant for Erik to hear, but soon realized it was only me and Raoul.

"Yes!" He responded with an utter betrayal of joy. "Let me fetch the nurse, you can see how rewarding he'll be."

I wanted to slap him for his last remark, thinking nothing of him but money, but my mouth was too slow and slacked at the sound of _he'll. _Our child was a young boy. And now, as Raoul left the room, I thought of the names in my head. Gustave was my choice by far, and with that, I knew he'd be very rewarding.

The tiptoes of Raoul's feet could be heard down the hall, and I counted in my head the estimate seconds. Those seconds until I got to see a piece of my Erik again. The lights flickered from under the doorway, the shadows of feet being cast onto my bed. Then, Raoul slowly and teasingly glided in.

And. There was my child. The aftermath of a horrible set of consequences. How dare fate let me birth the child of a dead man. But Gustave was perfect. Too perfect. His calm coo's weren't of a normal childs, and then, I wished to see his full face.

Was Raoul playing a horrendous game? That maybe our child was exactly like his father, and Raoul knew everything now? Yes, that's it. Gustave's perfect idea, beaten by his deformity. So I reached my arms out, and waited to be freed of the curse of wait.

Raoul smiled again, and placed him in my arms. Slowly, as if to tease myself now, I unwrapped the blanket from his face. And to contradict my worrying, lay a perfectly happy, beautiful, laughing baby boy. His face was that of an angel's. "One day, you and your father will see the pathway to beauty together." I said aloud, and a little too overheard.

Raoul chucked, "Yes." He said in a confused, yet all knowing tone.

* * *

Back at home, I wandered throughout the house with Gustave clenched tight. Raoul had gone out, and I was left to worry about the ghost of the past. I knew, even if he really was dead, that he'd still have something to do with my life. But with a child? Was this his plan?

I was shocked out of my daze when my eyes flickered to the piano. Then, to the violin in showcase. Finally, to my music sheets. I let my eyes fall then, onto my child who was nuzzled close into my breast. "Gustave" I said in a cry, "You can only wish that talent doesn't run in your blood." I weaved again, and slowly sat onto the ground, the chiming of the father-clock not far behind my weeping. I wasn't prepared for this guilt to rid me of sanity, the guilt of something so precious. Why can't I tell Raoul without him leaving me?

The sad fact is, is that Raoul would probably leave us if I told, that or he'd drink himself to death. So, for the sanity of Raoul now, I needed to keep this a secret. And as calmly as I slipped away that moonless night, I got up and removed all sadness from my face.


	5. Coney Island

Gustave has proven himself over the years to be very polite, enthralling, musical, and absolutely adoring. We had just celebrated his tenth birthday. He wasn't one to ask for presents, but he'd always want sheet music. Whether that be for (in fact) the piano, violin, singing, and he now could sing fantastically.

But it pained me to see him become increasingly a prodigy, when Raoul slacked off into bars and gambling fights. I wasn't worried about him finding out anymore, Raoul could certainly take his pride and money elsewhere. It isn't good for Gustave to be around a deadbeat dad.

I grabbed Gustave's hand and headed to the door. The mailman stopped me as soon as the door flung open, "Miss de Changy, I have a very important letter to give to thee." He stuck out his hand and forced a large envelope into my small hands. And he tipped his hat goodbye.

Gustave stood there smiling at me, his bright eyes wandered to what I held. "Let's just see what it is now." I offered to him, Gustave, who was in delight of what wonders it could bring. "Yes!" He squealed.

I lifted the letter out of the packaging and revealed a very formal looking invite. "Coney Island?" I said aloud. "Singing?" I said once again. I wasn't too sure why I would go, the benefits didn't seem to beneficial. Until I saw the amount we'd be paid.

"Gustave, go see if father has come back" I asked, and patted him on the shoulder, not looking up from the paper. The money would bring us out of debt. We could do so much!

Gustave came running back in, his feet tapping on the wood, "Mother! Father lay on the couch. He say he'd rather not." I was expected that of him, "Let me just go change his thoughts then!" I smiled at my boy and walked back in. The looks of Raoul on the couch were grave. He was clearly hungover, not something a young boy should see. "Raoul, we are going to America. This will pay our debts." I was stating this, waving the letter in the air.

"Fine. But no risky business. And no talk of staying any longer than necessary. America isn't what you think. It's all work and all money grudging reporters." Raoul was sitting up now, his hand on his head almost as if to make sure it's still there.

"We are going to Coney Island!" Gustave yelled in the house, hands flying up above his reach.

* * *

All three of us were stepping onto the boat, feeling the excitement and fear of leaving the place we've all lived at. I let Raoul take Gustave to find our room, and I could feel the hopefulness of having sanity slowly slipping. I was going to have to leave Raoul with Gustave for awhile, when i'm on stage of course, and when I personally meet this Mr.Y.

I watched the two walk past me, the silhouettes were very fragile. The tender hands connected, and the small child's fingers grazing the guard rail. It was deceiving to the naked eye. You wouldn't guess all the problems that have risen within the past ten years.

And just like my past fears, the boat set off. When the darkness soon enveloped the paddling water, I went to the room. And was greeted by Raoul. He had already set Gustave down to bed and was going to go 'explore' the ships offerings. I just sighed and let him go, knowing protest would only lead to a fight.

The fast paced world was getting to me. I knew I didn't want to go to Coney Island, but I had to. It Gustave was going to have a future at all, I needed to get all the money he needed to not be on the streets.

I slowly went to Gustave, who was sleeping on the small bed beside mine and Raoul's. I climbed up on his bed and caressed his little figure. The talent the boy exerted was amazing, but the love and innocence was just how I needed him. Slowly, I closed my eyes, and waited for the ship to dock. As soon as we get this over with, then we can get back to the life that seemed somewhat safe.

* * *

I awoke abruptly, the rocking ceased and the light was dimly shining through the curtain on the small port window. We, have arrived. I stretched an arm to Gustave, his face was halfway lit in the sunlight. "Dear." I coo'd at him, waking him gently with a whisper. And he softly rose his eyelids, the lashes blinked a few times, and he smiled. "Morning." He lit up my world in that instant.

When I got dressed in fresh clothes, I noticed the the light outside the window was fluctuating. Confused, I peeked through the curtain and saw a revelation. It was soon to rain. _Pleasant, _I thought. What an utmost perfect expression of the day ahead. Worrisome and dark.

I made sure Gustave was in perfect correlation in his outfit. Correlation, I mean, to Raoul's outfit he was supposed to wear this evening. "Raoul?" I called out. "Gustave, have you seen your father?" I asked.

"He left to get directions to the office at Coney Island." Gustave shook his head in reply.

My thoughts left me only to guess the absolute best. And we waited about five minutes before Raoul returned, hungover nor drunk.

"Ready?" I asked my beautiful family, grasping at Gustave's soft and youthful hand. I was answered with a tip of the hat from Raoul, who would pave the way for us three. And Gustave playfully tugged forward after his father.

The sun dimly shone between the darkened clouds. The light was grim also, giving me worry. Worry for the day to come. The news reporters with there camera's greeted us with yelling, yodeling, questions, persuasion, and rudeness. And for once, I was glad for Raoul's stubborn attitude.


	6. The Phantom Returns

A horseless carriage, three eccentric carnies, and haunting glow coming forth the sky. "Mother! Look at that hotel! It's so amazing!" Gustave was jumping out of his seat pointing to the howling building. It screamed the phantom.

"Must you be so loud Gustave? Honestly, quiet down!" Raoul voiced at his son.

The carriage stopped and soon we arrived inside our mysterious hotel room. My curiosity was slightly raised when I saw a piano prepped in the main room. I knew I was to sing, but why have one when there were others scattered around?

Two knocks soon sounded at our door, almost as if someone knew of our arrival. "Raoul, darling, the door." I whispered to him, yelling inside.

Turns out Raoul is to meet with Mr. Y and speak of the proposal.

Oh how strange this place seems. The feeling of every detail reminds me of something very familiar. That place in my mind that seems distant, yet so close. "Gustave? What do you think of it here?" i asked him. I needed his input. He always was honest, and even gave me that reassurance I lost years ago.

"It's wonderful, beautiful, amazing! It's brilliantly twisted here, mother!" Gustave sounded.

My heart dropped slightly, in the good way. I needed to lower my instincts and rely on him. I loved him so.

* * *

Night soon enveloped the morning air. The day slipped away without a thought. Raoul had come back disappointed, only to leave to the bar once again.

And thus left me and Gustave to fare in the dark and mysterious hotel. "Why don't you run off to bed, huh?" I called to Gustave rubbing his eyes and attempting to play with his new toy. A musical toy given by the hotel master we presumed.

Gustave ran up and kissed my cheek, and help me tight, "Goodnight." He whispered and rushed off. The pittering of his steps sounding down.

I walk around the piano, expecting it, wondering to myself the person who placed it. Then, Gustave's toy goes off, scaring me out of my wit. But how? How could it go off alone?

So I pick it up, slowly, edging to place it on the piano. Almost stacking the wonders of this place on top of each other. And my mind races to calm itself, but we all know that's impossible.

Because the one thing I thought I escaped years ago, the man I know dead haunts me.

The doors burst open, revealing my worst nightmare. The phantom back from the grave, or so my mind thinks.

Blackness ensues my mind for mere moments, only to give me a brief nightmare of Erik. And to be awoken with the same.

"So it was all an empty lie?" My eyes teetered from his two eyes. Eyes that haven't aged quite like mine. His mask still roams his deformed curse of a face, but we all know I am beyond that. "One final lie to fool us all?"

"To make your death our stories end, to put your life beyond recall?" I screamed at him, in a tone only familiar to him. Song.

I see nothing in his eyes that appeal to me, sorrow, despair, guilt, nothing that is of use now. Then, his hand reaches up, in a useless attempt to stroke my cheek. "How dare you come and claim me now? Invade my LIFE, ensnare my voice!" I felt horrible for rudening my voice to the father of my child, but what kind of father has he been? Does he even know?

His mouth opens, "If you could know the pain i've known! Then, you would know I had no choice!" Those words broke me inside. He was right, the paining memory brought me to a place where having him around would threaten my life. But I could have fled with him, he knew that at least.

He comes at me again, a tender yet fleeing hand for my face, "My Christine!" I shove his hand away, hurt and disgusted, "Your Christine!" I mimicked.

"I was yours one brief night long ago." My voice shakes, yet his pleading eyes still follow mine, so inviting, "Long ago!"

Hopeless am I? Am I that desperate? "With a man that I no longer know!" My ears teater toward that pleasurable sound, the phantom's voice, "Ah Christine, YOU came and found where I hid. Don't you deny that you did. That long ago Night!" He didn't scream at me as I did him.

He was breathing these lost feelings, this horrible guilt we both shared now. And as he sang to me, my head hang low, not wanting to remember that pain I had suppressed.

And thus it did inevitably sprint rampantly through my thoughts, killing the last restraints I had left. And Erik's liquid voice lulled to me again, "Once there was a night, beneath a moonless sky. To dark to see a thing, to dark to even try." His fond hands gripped my shoulders, lovingly, not in a testing way.

My heart was flying now, ready to show him I'm not denying that night either, "I stole to your side, tormented by my choice. I couldn't see your face, yet trembled at your voice." I let a silent pause slip in, "And I touched you."

And thus, I began a reply in my mind, both our minds, of the night that slipped by. "And I felt you." The Phantom entwined my words with the story. Our voices soared together, "And I heard those ravishing refrains."

The next few minutes were filled with recounted of that night, so many years ago. And it took me a second to wonder again, does he know that the visual of what happened is right in the other room?

"And now?" He sings silently to me, and it crushes me to feel this way. But his timing is off, I am married. "How can you talk of now? For us... There is no now." And inside, I felt him crush with me.

How long could I deny the phantom this time?


End file.
